The Baptism of Sasuke Uchiha
by Chucky Ray
Summary: just suddenly occurred to me that I never did write this lol anyway, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Happy Valentine's Day Naruto, but since I myself got baptized yesterday I figured that now would be a good time to finally post this at Sasuke's final redemption. Cute brotherly love between Sasuke and Naruto as well. :P


_So here's just a quick note, I wasn't immersed yesterday, I had the water poured on top of my head, but I really like the thought of Sasuke soaking wet so that's why I changed it to him getting immersed instead. And in case you didn't notice this already by the title, this story is religious and it talks about religion a lot in it,.. and yes some of the Japanese population is Christian so it really isn't that out of the ordinary. Don't like, don't read. Not much I can say other than that. I sure hope that you get a blessing out of it though. :)_

Sasuke stood outside in the pouring rain and tilted his head back as he looked up at the sky while the rain poured down on his face. For there were so many bad memories that this place had given him. For this had been the place that he and Naruto had battled to the death. He had never wanted to hurt anybody, let alone the two people (Naruto and Sakura) that he loved most in the whole entire world, however, the curse mark that Orochimaru had given his heart cold and into full of hatred. Meanwhile, Sakura, Sasame, and Hiro were back at home wondering about his absence.

"I'm really worried Naruto,.." Sakura began as thunder suddenly sounded off inside the distance. "There's a major thunderstorm going on out there. Sasuke said that he was just going to take a trip to the store, but that was over an hour ago and he never came back." Sakura said. "And we're supposed to be at the church in a couple of hours." She told him before he took a deep breath.

"I know where he is." He told her. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll go after him and bring him back for you." He assured her. "Make no mistake about that." He said before Sakura thanked her and then they both hung up the phone.

"Alright honey," Naruto began before snatching his car keys off the kitchen counter and then grabbed his coat off of the wooden hook. "Sasuke's gone and I have to go bring him back so that he can make it to the church in time for his baptism!" he called over his shoulder before Hinata stepped out of the kitchen drying one of their bowls with a dishrag.

"Alright Naruto, just be careful." She told him before he quickly hurried out the door and into the storm.

 _…_

Sasuke was still staring up into the sky when all of a sudden he heard a rather familiar scream. "Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't turn his head towards his brother and react quick enough before Naruto leapt on top of him and knocked him onto the ground just like before. "What the hell are you doing out here!? Don't you realize that your family is worried sick about you!?" he hollered before he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Well,.. what do you know? Déjà vu." Sasuke said.

"Come on! Stop clowning around! You don't want to show up at the church looking like a drenched sewer rat do you!?" Naruto yelled.

"What's the difference? I'll be getting wet anyway." Sasuke told him but Naruto instantly shook his head at him.

"That isn't the point! What on earth possessed you to do this anyway!?" he cried.

"Just get the hell off of me and shut up already!" Sasuke hollered angrily on top of his lungs as Naruto gasped and widened his eyes at him.

"Sasuke? What are you saying? You're not doing something stupid again and leaving me and Sakura behind just like you did before?" he questioned him inside a trembling voice making Sasuke's eyes suddenly soften while he gazed at him and placed a tender hand to his cheek.

"No Naruto, of course I'm not. I'm sorry brother." He told him lovingly while quickly brushing one of Naruto's tears away with his thumb. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." He explained before he gently pushed him aside and then slowly got to his feet again and then picked him up and cradled him inside his arms sheltering him from the rain. "Come on, let's get out of the storm." He told him before he leapt up into the air and vanished.

 _…_ _._

"So Sasuke, what exactly would be on your mind that would possess you to go the place where we had our first fight?" Naruto questioned him when suddenly he hit the brakes and stopped at a red light and then he let out a big deep breath and sighed heavily while hanging his head.

"I don't really want to talk about it Naruto." He told him.

"Why not?" Naruto wondered.

"Because it,.. it hurts too much." Sasuke replied.

"What does?" Naruto inquired.

"My past. How I treated you and Sakura and kept pushing you away from me. You both may have forgiven me for the pain I put you through, but I haven't. And I never will either." Sasuke told him before the light turned green again and he stepped back on the gas pedal and squeakily accelerated.

"Why not?" Naruto wondered.

"Because I love you. And it hurts me to see how much I hurt the both of you because of that." Sasuke responded.

"Alright Sasuke, let me tell you a story about a guy who was hurt too and was basically called every name in the book and treated like crap. His friends had betrayed Him and literally sent Him to His death. Oh wait a minute, you already know that story and that's why you're getting baptized in the first place!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke gasped and quickly glanced over at him as he hit the turn signal and turned onto the highway. "Listen, stop beating yourself up about all the sins that you've committed, because after you get baptized it won't matter anymore! God loves you too much for you to keep beating yourself up about it and so do we! You have to remember that Jesus went through a lot more hell than you did! I mean the guy was brutally beaten and nailed to a cross! It can't get any worse than that!" he cried as Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"But I don't deserve forgiveness." He told him.

"Uh hello? Wake up Sasuke none of us do! If we did than Jesus would have died for nothing. And I know you know that otherwise there would be absolutely no reason for you to get into the water today." Naruto said.

"At least you didn't try to kill the ones that matter to you more than anything in the world." Sasuke told him.

"No, you're right, everybody except for you that is." He said.

"You had every reason to and you should have when you had the chance." Sasuke told him.

"When are you going to get it huh? Or do I have to beat you to a pulp again for you to get it through that thick skull of yours? You're my brother Sasuke, and although we've had our fights and differences, you know that I'm always going to forgive you and be there for you. And so will Sakura and the rest of your family. That's how much we love you." Naruto told him smiling warmly at him. "Besides, everybody deserves a second chance. Isn't that what you're currently seeking right now anyway? Redemption?" he questioned him as Sasuke grinned. "Well if that's the case you certainly came to the right place because as somebody who was once baptized himself, you don't really need to look anywhere else but up for that." He told him.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said before he took one hand off of the steering wheel and ruffled his hair before patting his head and then hit the brakes again so that he could slow down and hit the turn signal before squeakily accelerating and turning off of the freeway while the windshield wipers continued swaying back and forth as Naruto grinned.

 _…_

"Sasuke Uchiha, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the holy spirit." The pastor said as Sasuke grabbed ahold of his nose and felt himself going back into the water. Naruto and Sakura smiled as they watched him along with everyone else before a few seconds later he rose back out of the water to the sound of applause. Naruto and Sakura both met him after the ceremony out inside the hallway while he wrapped up in a towel and sat down on the bench.

"Well this is it buddy, you're baptized now." Naruto began with a grin as he and Sakura sat down on either side of him. "How do you feel?" he wondered.

"Wet and cold." Sasuke replied as Sakura giggled.

"Oh don't worry you'll dry off soon enough." She assured him before lying her head down upon his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke. You really turned over a new leaf." Naruto began. "Welcome to the family." He told him.

"That's funny, I thought that we were already family." Sasuke said as Naruto chuckled.

"We were. But now you're a part of the holy family as well." He told him as Sasuke grinned slyly at him.

"Hn." He began. "If you're expecting me to be holy and perfect just because I got baptized then you are very much mistaken. I'm still your brother, and it's my job to be a pain in your butt." He told him.

"Yeah well the feeling's mutual trust me!" Naruto snapped before he folded his arms and turned up his nose at him and then slowly turned his back before Sasuke burst out laughing.

"I love you you idiot." He told him while softening his eyes and gazing at him lovingly.

"I love you too." Naruto told him while they both exchanged warm and loving smiles before Naruto leaned back and Sasuke wrapped a brotherly arm around him in a tight embrace as Naruto rested his head down upon his other shoulder. "And I can't wait until we get to see Kakashi-Sensei and both of our families again." He added as all three of them looked out the window and up into the now clear beautiful blue sky.


End file.
